Fatal Dragon: The Saga Begins
by Xeno Strife
Summary: The beginning of the Destined Childs journey to weild the legendary blade Fatal Dragon. This epic will span over an entirity of 10 installments/stories all with new plot yet adds something to the last. The Stephen Baker saga begins here...................


Fatal Dragon  
The Saga Begins  
  
  
( Fatal Dragon Training School, this is the school where kids from all over the world can   
learn how to effectively use their special abilities such as weapon techniques. It's a sort of   
rough school because everyone knows how to fight, including teachers and principals. The   
school only allows the best of the best from schools around the world too attend. It offers   
excellent education also.)  
  
( Screen closes in on a house)  
  
Jean: Stephen, Sofia it's time for you two get too school your already late!  
  
Sofia: Okay!   
  
(Upstairs)  
  
Sofia: Hey Stephen it's time too get up.  
  
Stephen: (Snoring)  
  
Sofia: Mom, Stephen won't wake up!  
  
Jean: I'll get him up. You just get ready.  
  
(Coming upstairs in Stephen's room)  
  
Jean: Stephen! Wake up. ( Jean grabs Stephen's wrist)  
  
Stephen: Emm hunh. Whoa!( Jean toss him into the wall) Ugh.  
  
Jean: You up yet.  
  
Stephen: Ahh my head. Oh yeah, I'm up.  
  
Jean: Next time you're going out the window.  
  
Stephen: Okay mother.  
  
(Later on, Stephen walks downstairs and sees Sofia laughing at him)  
  
Stephen: What's so funny?  
  
Sofia: (laughing) Stephen plus Jean equal crash.  
  
Stephen: Aw, shut up.  
  
Jean: Go to school!  
  
( They grab their books and run out the house)  
  
Sofia: I bet I could beat you to school.  
  
Stephen: Let's go then.  
  
Sofia: On your mark, get set,( She takes off running) Go!  
  
Stephen: You cartoon fanatic.( Starts running)  
  
( Sofia runs down the street and a dump truck was about to cut her off but she jumped   
over it, Stephen runs and jumps on top of a house and starts leaping houses)  
  
Stephen: Spoooooon!!!!!  
  
Sofia: Look who's talking about watching to many cartoons.  
  
( Stephen jumps off the building and was running side to side with Sofia, the school is in   
site, Sofia then makes a sharp turn, and so does Stephen)  
  
Stephen: Giving up.  
  
Sofia: No, but look out!  
  
Stephen: What? Ughh!  
  
(Stephen ran into a van parked at the front door of school)  
  
Sofia: Now tell me Stephen. How is it that you can get hit by a parked van?(Starts too giggle )  
  
Stephen: This van shouldn't have been here.  
  
(Sofia helps him up and they go into the building, after they left you see the body print in the van, the camera scrolls up Fatal Dragon Training School, in class)  
  
Kyle: Today, is the day you will learn to use your powers. I have chosen 6 students out of 532 to teach them their base powers.  
( Stephen and Sofia walks in the class)  
  
Sofia: Sorry we're late Mr. Kyle.  
  
Kyle: If you two weren't great students I'd make you do the late punishment, now sit down.  
  
Boy: Hey, old man how about we get on with the lesson.  
  
Kyle: For the old man remark, Ryuin 20 double back flips now.  
  
Ryuin: Aw, come on.  
  
Kyle: Now!  
  
( Ryuin gets out his seat walks to the back and starts his double back flips)  
  
(Class starts to laugh)  
  
Kyle: Alright, the following students will report to the special gym. Nina Anderson,   
Tiffany Appleton, Sofia Baker, Stephen Baker, Logan Sinjo and Ryuin Strife. The rest of you can come back next year or better yet learn it for yourselves. It may take time but when you learn it you'll be more knowledgeable about it. Those who I didn't call you may leave.  
  
Billy: What the hells up old man, I've been here 2 years and you still haven't chose me.  
  
Kyle: You are still a ill mannered boy.  
  
Billy: What the hell you lookin at girl!?  
  
Nina: Don't start with me you over sized flunky.  
  
Kyle: That's enough you two.  
  
Billy: Don't walk home alone you little tramp! (He storms out)  
  
Kyle: Meet me in the special gym in 5 minutes.(Disappears)  
  
( They walk out of class and start to talk)  
  
(In the hallway)  
  
Billy: You ain't under the old mans protection now tramp.( He grabs her arm)  
  
Nina: Hey, let me go.  
  
Billy: Shut up!( He smacks her and she falls to the floor)  
  
Nina: Ahh!  
  
Stephen: Hey! Don't you know it's not nice to hit females.  
  
Billy: And what are you gonna do about it teachers pet!?  
  
Stephen: I suppose I'll have to school you on it.  
  
( Billy runs at Stephen and swings a right hook, Stephen ducks, sidesteps and elbows Billy in the ribs)  
  
Billy: Urrr!( Holding his ribs)  
  
Stephen: ( Stephen back flips into the air and spins in one space 4 times and then comes forward with a tremendous kick which sent Billy flying down the hallway unconscious, Stephen lands)  
  
Stephen: Ha. Lesson over.  
  
Sofia: Stephen you show off.  
(Stephen helps Nina up)  
  
Nina: I can take care of myself, thank you.( Walks off)  
  
Ryuin: Humph. Nice attack. But I can do better.  
  
Stephen: Oh really.  
  
Ryuin: Really.  
  
Kyle: That's enough. Now is the time.  
  
( At the special gym)  
  
Logan: I've never been in here before.  
  
Stephen: I don't believe anyone has.  
  
Kyle: Yes this entire school was built from the Legendary Warrior Stephen Baker.  
  
Stephen: It's funny that I have the same name as he.  
  
Kyle: Well let's begin. Each of you stand in your attack stance…good. Now concentrate all your attention to your limbs…breathe normal…become one with Shiko. (Stephen grows a blue aura, Sofia grows a blue aura, Logan grows a red aura, Ryuin grows a red aura, Nina grows a yellow aura and Tiffany grows a blue-green aura)  
  
Kyle: Depending on how much energy you draw in will determine the magnitude of it.  
  
Logan: That's it.  
  
Kyle: Yup you have just now graduated. But before you go I must tell you I will not be here if you return. Just remember that you must remain on the side of La'Nina.  
  
(Outside)  
  
Sofia: Hey Brother I'm going over Logan's house you coming.  
  
Stephen: I suppose. You know it's funny, Logan and me are best friends but we always fight.  
  
Logan: It's because you actually think you can beat me.  
  
Stephen: Logan, you can't even beat Sofia.  
  
Logan: Neither can you.  
  
Sofia: Why don't you two stop arguing? Your acting like silly little boys.  
  
Nina: Umm.  
  
Stephen: Yes what is it? Wait a minute you're the one who was being attacked by Billy.  
  
Nina: Umm yeah. I'd just like to say I'm sorry for how rude I was to you. But, what I don't understand is why did you do that I'm not use to being saved.  
  
Sofia: Stephen, we'll be at Logan's. Bye.  
  
Stephen: Bye. Now you say what?  
  
Nina: I've never been saved before. Why did you save me?  
  
Stephen: Hmm I'm not sure. It was just a reaction.  
  
  
  
Nina: Your stupid you know their was nothing in it for saving me? I'm, I'm sorry I didn't   
mean that. It's just that all my life I had too fight for what I wanted. I'm very intelligent but I'm sort of dumb. Things come out the wrong way.  
  
Stephen: I understand but I don't think you are dumb..  
  
Nina: Obviously you must like me.  
  
Stephen: What!?  
  
Nina: It's like the movies you save the maiden in distress and then the hero and maiden live happily ever after.  
  
Stephen: Hunh.  
  
Nina: Come on I know how too repay you.  
  
( Nina takes Stephen's hand and starts to pull him)  
  
Stephen: Hey, wait a minute. Theirs no need for you too repay me. Hey.  
  
Nina: Come on you coward are you afraid of me.  
  
Stephen: Umm I don't know. I take the 5th. I refuse to answer on the grounds that it might intimidate me or cause harm to me.  
  
Nina: (Laughing) Your very funny. Come on I don't bite.  
  
Stephen: So, where we going?  
  
Nina: My place. We'll have lots of fun.  
  
Tiffany: Hey Nina, you're bringing Stephen home.  
  
Nina: Yeah.   
  
Stephen: More like a prisoner.  
  
Nina: Ohh you. Come on Tiffany I'm sure we'll have a whole lot more fun with you their too.  
  
Tiffany: Hee, hee I guess so.  
  
Stephen: Okay now what?  
  
Nina: I prepare dinner and you get comfertable.  
  
Tiffany: I'll comfort him.   
  
(Nina walks into the Kitchen)  
  
Stephen: So um why do you attend Fatal Dragon.  
  
Tiffany: I like to fight. Although I'm not strong. It maybe weird but I just feel good when my fist connects with someone jaw.  
  
Stephen: Why would you say you're not strong?  
  
Tiffany: I can't beat anyone.  
  
Stephen: Being strong isn't the only way to beat someone. You see most females have speed and agility but you have that and strength.  
  
Tiffany: Why do you say I have strength?  
  
Stephen: Except for Sofia what other girl has Logan went out of his way to dodge. You. You are the only female Logan doesn't block and Logan is not an easy person to hurt.  
  
Tiffany: You think so.  
  
Stephen: (nods) Um hmm.  
  
Tiffany: Thanks I feel better now.  
  
Nina: We'll it's being cooking now. In the mean time let's beat up Stephen.  
  
Stephen: Hunh hey wait a second. (They jump on him and they start to wrestle)  
  
Nina: Gotcha.  
  
Tiffany: This is fun.  
  
Stephen: Hey get off of me.  
  
(Tiffany wraps him in the cross face chicken wing, while Nina tickles him)  
  
Stephen: Ha, ha, ha sta stop it!  
  
Tiffany: Say I give up.  
  
Stephen: Ha, ha, ha nev never will I ha, ha, ha utter such words.  
  
Nina: We have ways of making you.  
  
(Tiffany picks Stephen up and throws him on the couch, and Nina gets on top of him)  
  
Tiffany: I'll go check on the food.  
  
Stephen: Hey wait don't leave me in.  
  
Nina: Come here baby. Ohh Stephen you're so strong.(Feeling on his chest) You're everything I want in a man. Your smart, intelligent, muscular, handsome and ohh I could just go on and on. I've been wanting to see you without clothes on for soooo looong.  
  
Stephen: Tiffany come get this girl off (Nina kisses him and they lock, then embrace, Stephen and Nina start rolling on the floor still kissing and then they stop Stephen is on top of her and in between her legs)  
  
Nina: Wow that was very enlightening. (Stephen gets off of her and Tiffany walks in)  
  
Tiffany: It's almost ready.  
  
Stephen: I need to use the phone.  
  
Nina: Here you go.  
  
Stephen: Thanks. (Calls home)  
  
Nina: Who are you calling?  
  
Stephen: My mother. She gets worried when I don't check in every so often.  
  
( Tiffany and Nina smile at each other)  
  
(House)  
  
Jean: Hello.  
  
Stephen: Yeah mom.  
  
Jean: So you finally decided to call me. You know I get worried.  
  
Stephen: Yeah I know but.   
  
Nina: (Yelling) Ohh yes Stephen.  
  
Tiffany: (Yelling) Give it to me baby. (Making sex noises)  
  
Nina: What about me Stephen baby? Oh, oh yes ( Making sex noises)  
  
Jean: Oh my god my little boy is having sex.  
  
Stephen: No mom I.  
  
(Nina takes the phone and makes sex noises in it Stephen takes it back)  
  
Stephen: Ahh woman stop!  
  
Jean: I hope you have a you know what Stephen. I'll leave you alone oh and don't hurt those girls too bad. Bye. (hangs up)  
  
(Nina and Tiffany start laughing)   
  
Stephen: That wasn't even cool what you two just did.  
  
Tiffany: We're sorry. Hey let's make it up to him by doing it for real this time.  
  
Stephen: Uh no thanks.  
  
(Next morning)  
  
(Stephen wakes up in bed with Tiffany and Nina in bed with him)  
  
Stephen: You two are full of laughs.  
  
(After washing up)  
  
Stephen: We'll I gotta go.  
  
Tiffany: Me too.  
  
Nina: Where do you have to go Tiffany?  
  
Tiffany: I have to go home to my family for this reunion.  
  
Nina: Oh well I'll see yah.  
  
Tiffany: Yeah thanks and I had a wonderful time last night. Bye Nina, and Bye Steeepheeen.  
  
Nina: Well can I go where ever your going Stephen?  
  
Stephen: No funny stuff.  
  
Nina: I wouldn't do that out in public. You can see I'm totally different when I'm at home.  
  
(Two days later)  
  
( They all hear of their masters death)  
  
( At the school)  
  
Sofia: Where's his body?  
  
Policemen: Their wasn't a body to be found.(Walks away and the other watchers leave)  
  
Kylard: You can give thanks to me.  
  
Nina: Who are you?  
  
Stephen: You did this to our master.  
  
Sofia: Where are you hiding his body?  
  
Kylard: I've hidden it nowhere I disintegrated him, humph the old fool thought he stood a chance.   
  
Logan: You murderer we won't let you get away with this.  
  
Kylard: I hoped you'd say that. Once I kill you all the Magnus Bellum will be over.  
  
Stephen: What war?  
  
Kylard: The one between your goddess La'Nina and my god Ra'Shao. It has started again and you all must die.  
  
Sho: Stand back Kylard or would you rather fight me.  
  
Kylard: Sho Heishiro that's impossible you are suppose to be dead. Master Kane killed you.  
  
Sho: Looks as they he didn't get the job done.  
Kylard: I will withdraw for now but this act shall not prevent me from killing them. Dark Fortress beam me up.( He is beamed up) ( And Kane beams down)  
  
Kane: You thought you could escape me.  
  
( Sho looks like he is about to die)  
  
Sofia: You don't look so good.  
  
Sho: I'll feel a lot better once I get you to La'Nina's Palace. Kimberly beam up the new warriors.   
  
Stephen: Hey wait.  
  
(They're beamed up)  
  
Kane: What nobility? Risk your on ass to save them. They're not even powerful and you were the only one that could stop me. Tisk, Tisk. (Arm glows red)  
  
Sho: You may kill me now but you're clearly underestimating those kids. Once they've matured in their powers, the forces of La'Nina will prevail. ( Sword lights up)  
  
Kane: Ha, ha, ha, ha, haa I suppose now your gonna do something desperate. ( Holds his palm up facing Sho)  
  
Sho: You damn right!! Kamikaze Aura Slash!!! ( His starts to charge Kane leaving shadows)  
  
Kane: Of all techniques Sho. ( Quickly a small ball powers up in his palm and turns into a sphere and it shot from his hand and struck Sho in the chest, the ball covers Sho and Kane disappears as it causes an explosion to level anything in a 600 ft radius)  
  
( Kane appears again)  
  
Kane: Farewell Legendary Hunter Sho Heishiro. ( Disappears)  
  
( At La'Nina's Palace)  
  
Kimberly: Follow me this way.  
  
Stephen: What are you talking about we gotta go and help him.  
  
Kimberly: Believe me I would let you go back down their to fight him but now isn't the time.   
  
Logan: Isn't their anyone here that can help him.  
  
Kimberly: No, their isn't he and I are the only survivors of the Magnus Bellum .  
  
Sofia: What is this Magnus Bellum ?  
  
Kimberly: I cannot explain it but Goddess La'Nina can. For you are the chosen ones.  
  
Stephen: Just the five of us.  
Kimberly: No their are more but I won't be fighting along side with you. I will be what you call your medical team. Now step in this room and don't bow it makes her feel like she's being mean.  
  
( They step in the room they walk down a long hall seeing Monuments of the other warriors, then the wind blows and magically a monument of Sho appears.)  
  
Sofia: Sho Heishiro isn't that.  
  
Kimberly: yes that is the one you saw and my brother. (She stops in front of the Monument) (tears come to her eyes) I'll be all right. Don't keep the Goddess waiting.  
  
( Sofia touches her shoulder and then they walk on towards another room)  
  
Sofia: This place is beautiful.( At the same time Nina holds on to Stephen and Sofia holds on to Logan.  
  
( They enter the room and see flights of stairs)  
  
Logan: We gotta walk all the way up their.  
  
Stephen: No not really. We can run.  
  
( Stephen and Nina starts running up the stairs and the others follow.)  
  
( After running up half way all but Stephen is tired and breathing hard.)  
  
Nina: Let's take a break. I can't take another step.   
  
Logan: Neither can I.  
  
Sofia: Me too.  
  
Stephen: No endurance.  
  
Nina: Yea, Yea.  
  
Logan: Okay you already.  
  
( The girls nod and they start running)  
  
( Finally arriving they walk into a Garden)  
  
La'Nina: Ahh you finally made it. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the reason you are here. I am the Goddess known as La'Nina goddess of the living.  
  
Sofia: We are in the presence of a goddess.  
  
La'Nina: Please do not bow.  
  
( They nod)  
  
La'Nina: I bet you wonder why you are hear. Well sit back.  
  
Nina: Uh on what a cloud?  
  
La'Nina: Yes, I assure you, you will not fall threw it.  
  
( They easily sit down on a cloud)  
  
La'Nina: I have quite a long story to tell so relax. As I tell you about the Magnus Bellum.  
Magnus Bellum is the Latin words for Great War. This war started between the Minor Gods. As you know their is a Great God which rules all creation. That god is us minor gods father. The war started when mankind was created. Mankind was a race of savages that was destroying the world. None of the other minor gods cared about these acts. All except for my brother and me. He wanted to destroy mankind for all of it's bad intentions.  
I agreed with him at first but I noticed their are some who don't cause destruction. We fought and fought neither of us could win. Then the Great god grew tired of us fighting and told us that we must find another way to settle our disagreement. Then we thought since we cannot defeat each other, we'll use the beings we we're fighting over, mankind.  
I would build an army of warriors to fight for Life and he would build one for death. The rules were that if all your warriors were killed then that god would lose the war. If I lose, you all will die. We realized this would not be fair to mankind so we gave each of you a destiny. If you follow your destiny where ever it may take you, you will make it to the land of the gods, Antasia.   
  
Stephen: What can we do?   
  
La'Nina: I have chosen you because you all have a fighting spirit although some are stronger than others.  
  
Logan: But how are we going to make a difference. We don't have powers like that.  
  
La'Nina: Yes you do. All of you do. But I cannot force you to join in this war. It's up to you.  
  
( They wait five seconds)  
  
Stephen: I'm in.  
  
Logan: Me too.  
  
Sofia: I have nothing better to do.  
  
Nina: I, I don't know I don't think I'll be much help to you all. I'm not a good fighter, and worst of all I'm afraid.  
  
La'Nina: Do not be ashamed. Some people take longer to accept what they must do. If you'd like I could erase your memory of this place.  
  
Nina: No I think I'll keep this memory.  
  
La'Nina: Okay then whenever you are ready find Stephen and he'll help you come get back here. I will now teleport you to your home.  
  
Nina: Good bye Stephen, Logan and Sofia and good luck.  
  
( She kisses Stephen on the lips)  
  
Nina: I'm ready. ( She was teleported out)  
  
La'Nina: Even though she does not yet want to fight they will eventually come after her. You must protect people like her. Now is the part you'll like best. The giving of your powers. Sofia ( She steps forward) I bestow upon you the power of the Sorceress. With white magic you can heal illness, flesh wounds and eventually bring people back from the dead providing they haven't been disintegrated. Black magic allows you to use the elements as attack powers. Also the ability of E.S.P . The weapon I give you is the Dragon Crossbow. You're best fit to use the crossbow due to your steady hand.   
Logan, (steps forward) I bestow upon you the power to control fire. You are now invincible to fire but you're weak against cold attacks that exceed below 200 degrees Celsius. You now can create fire at will and control nearby flames. The weapon I give you is the Thunder Hell Wolfbane Staff. It may look as though it can not cut but it can, with the simple command of staff and enough spiritual power you can mentally control it. Finally you Stephen. Actually Stephen I would like to speak to you alone. (The room gets bright as it dims La'Nina and Stephen are the only one's that appear.)  
  
Stephen: Why the secrecy?  
  
La'Nina: Stephen, blood of mine, I must bestow a special power upon you.  
  
Stephen: A different power than Logan's and Sofia's.  
  
La'Nina: Yes.  
  
Stephen: So, what is this power?  
  
La'Nina: The power I will bestow upon you will come later. But now you must prove yourself to me. My dear Stephen.  
  
( She disappears and a dragon appears)  
  
(Dragon roars)   
  
Stephen: A dragon!?  
  
( Blows fire, Stephen jumps back)  
  
Stephen: What am I suppose to do?  
  
La'Nina: Defeat the dragon my dear.  
  
( Constantly blows fire)  
  
Stephen: How am I going to get pass all that fire and then what could I do to hurt this   
  
thing. Whoa! ( The screen flashes as Stephen is smacked back 40 ft)  
  
Stephen: ( Lands on his feet) Errr, I can't take another one of those. Well Stephen theirs nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. Alright now look out dragon cause here I come!!  
  
( Stephen starts to run at the dragon it roars and blows fire,)  
  
Stephen: Yaaaaaaah!!!!!  
  
( Running threw the flames and his aura flares on he dart jumps at the dragon and blew it's chest in) ( Everything returned to normal, Stephen is with La'Nina.  
La'Nina: I knew you could do it my dear Stephen. Now I truly know who my champion of the La'Nina Religion is. Stephen I proudly bestow upon you the Powers of the Dragon.  
With the Power of the Dragon you will have access to all techniques of the former Dragon master you are the embodiment of the Dragon now. I also give to you the art of assimilation. With this you can learn certain techniques just by watching another technique. This weapon has yet to be dawned since the first Stephen Baker died.   
I now give you the Blue Crescent Dragon Sword. ( Stephen takes the sword and raises it in the air as it surges with energy, the others appear)  
  
La'Nina: You now have the capability to fight Ra'Shao's warriors but please do not get in to deep. Let Ra'Shao's men come after you. Three more things. First I'm giving you new clothing. ( Their clothes morph into warrior clothing) Second the ability to fly, to fly all you need to do is think it while using you're Spiritual power for boosters. Third is the ability to pin point power levels. You'll know the power level is friendly if you close you're eyes and see blue and if it's red then the power level is an enemy. A neutral source like Nina will come up white. The rest is up too you. From this point forward you are the Dragon Force, Dark Force Hunters. Kimberly will now send back to Earth, but remember this you all are not what you seem though you now have powers you are not immortal you are susceptible to death..  
  
( At the Teleport Guild)  
  
Kimberly: Good luck new warriors.  
  
( As she teleports them to Earth back at the school)  
  
Sofia: The whole school is leveled. What could have done this?  
  
Stephen: I suppose this is the Dark Force doing's.  
  
( Three men and a woman steps up)  
  
Woman: Right you are.  
  
Logan: Who are you?  
  
Woman: You, for the short time you'll be living can call me Syline.   
  
Sofia: So you're with them.  
  
Syline: Yes. I am one of the top Dark Force.   
  
( Gets into fighting stance)  
  
Syline: Ha, ha, ha, ha, I won't even take advantage of you like this because their is no way you would even stand a chance against me at this moment. So, I brought along a couple of flunkies to see what you're made of.  
  
( The three men step forward)  
  
Stephen: We'll guys here's where our first battle takes place.  
  
Syline: Attack. ( Mentally) Hmm, that sword I know I've seen it somewhere. That's it I remember now. It belong to the first Stephen Baker, the Blue Crescent Dragon.  
  
( The men charge them)  
  
Logan: Let's go!  
  
( Is punched at, Logan side steps and brings the elbow down on the man, smacking him to the ground)   
  
( He gets up slowly and Logan's fist burst into flames)  
  
Logan: Blazing Buster!!!!  
  
( Logan lands the flaming punch in the mans chest and it incinerates the man)  
  
Logan: That's hot.  
  
( The man charges Sofia, Sofia jumps at him with a flying kick lands it and follows up with 3 punches and her aura flares on)  
  
Sofia: Deep Freeze Beam!!  
  
( From her finger tip shot a blue skinny beam which struck the man and froze him until he shattered)  
  
Sofia: Yea!!!  
  
( The final one charges Stephen and starts punching at him, Stephen is dodging, then suddenly he comes up with two hooks to the jaw, 5 punches to the chest, a Elbow Charge, uppercut knocking him in the air and his hand lights up)  
  
Stephen: I think I'm gonna like this. Dragonblast!!!!  
  
( Stephen hand shot a hand size beam, that had another beam coiling around it. The beam struck the man while his was in the air and it drill threw the man and exploded in him, disintegrating him.  
  
Stephen: Ha, haa hell yah!  
  
Syline: ( Clapping) Very impressive, I think I'll enjoy killing you when the time comes. By the way thanks for entertaining me today. Stephen, you're very handsome, let's talk sometime. ( As she walks away she disappears)  
  
Sofia: That was amazing and weird.  
  
Stephen: Yeah it was. ( Line across their head symbolizes their picking up something)  
  
Sofia: Let's see. ( Close their eyes)  
  
Stephen: I see red over in that direction and white.  
  
Sofia: Power level 18.  
  
Logan: And the white is 11.  
  
Stephen: ( Opens his eyes) Wait a minute Nina lives in that direction. Come on.  
  
( They levitate up and then slowly moves forward then start to pick up speed)  
  
Stephen: Alright got it. ( Then their aura's flare on they fly at almost 100 mph in that direction.)  
  
( Over their)  
  
Nina: No leave me alone I want nothing to do with this war.  
  
Kylard: You have no choice, besides if Master Kane tells me to kill you then that I must.  
  
( Hand Lights up)  
  
Stephen: You leave her alone!  
  
Nina: Stephen!!  
  
( They land in front of Nina)  
  
Kylard: Figured you'd show up.  
  
Sofia: You can't beat us all, so I suggest you take leave.  
  
Logan: Before you end up in another dimension.  
  
( A woman walks up behind Nina and grabs her)  
  
Kylard good work Kyleen.  
  
Kyleen: It was to easy.  
  
  
Kyloon: If you wish to rescue the girl come to Shinbone Temple.  
  
Kylard: We'll see you at your graves. Kyleen, Kyloon let's go.  
  
( They disappear)  
  
Sofia: When are we gonna be able to do that?  
  
Logan: Leen, loon, and lard sound like a family of baboons.  
  
( They fly off to Shinbone Temple)  
  
Kyloon: Why should we bring them here we could have killed them their?  
  
Kyleen: I agree.  
  
Kylard: It's because the master wishes to see them fight under extreme circumstances.  
  
Kyleen: We'll let me just warn you brother, I know Stephen's type and he sure isn't gonna like what you've done to here.  
  
( Stephen and the others arrive)  
  
Stephen: Where the hell is Nina!?  
  
Kylard: Up their. Here's the deal if you all can defeat us, she lives if you all loss then she dies.  
  
( She's on a hanging platform in a cement chair over a pool)  
  
Logan: Come on then.  
  
Sofia: Yea, who's going down first?  
  
( All but Stephen, Nina and Kylard disappear)  
  
Stephen: Alright let's get on with it! ( Charges Kylard)  
  
(Dark Room)  
  
Logan: Kyloon the buffoon I presume.  
  
Kyloon: You dare mock my name. You will die. (Charges Logan)  
  
( Another room)  
  
Sofia: So you're my opponent.  
  
Kyleen: Yea, and also I'm your grim reaper.  
  
Sofia: We'll see about that.  
  
( They charge each other )  
  
( Kyleen punches at Sofia, and she starts blocking, after 8 punches Sofia finds an opening and countered Kyleen with a punch them followed up with 4 punches and a kick, Kyleen flips out and jump kicks Sofia and follows with 4 punches to the chest, 2 to the face and did a roundhouse, Sofia caught the roundhouse, and flipped over her hyper extending her leg, Kyleen flips up and quickly kicks Sofia in the ribs 5 times then picks her up and throws here into the wall, and her aura cuts on as she points her finger at Sofia and four mini laser shot out in stabbed Sofia, Sofia holds here left arm in pain, while the other hand turns blue)  
  
Sofia: You took out my arm.  
  
Kyleen; Next it's your head. ( Charging Sofia getting ready to punch, Sofia comes up and decks her with a left hook, knocking to the ground. )  
  
Sofia: ( Breathing hard) I did it.  
  
Kyleen: I'm not finished with you ( cough) yet. ( Draws her Staff)   
  
Sofia: Then let us be done with it. ( Pulls out her Crossbow)  
  
Sofia: I hope this is your destiny to die by my hands. Shooting Gallery!!!  
  
( Sofia shoots the crossbow as if it was an Machine gun, striking Kyleen)  
  
Kyleen: Ugh, pla please. Disintegrate me. I don't want to… die like a normal being.  
  
Sofia: I understand. ( Sofia aims at Kyleen and energy forms at the tip of the arrow) Clear Out!!! ( Sofia shot an arrow that blow up in front of Kyleen disintegrating her)   
  
( Dark room)   
  
( Kyloon charges Logan and starts his flurry of punches, Logan is dodging and smacking the punches away, then grabs one of his fists and slings him into a wall)  
  
Kyloon: Better keep on offense Logan.  
  
( Kyloon starts shooting eye beams at Logan, Logan starts dodging)  
  
Logan: Can't you do better than, Agrhh!! ( Logan is struck and sent back 6 ft )  
  
Kyloon: Take this!!  
  
( Kyloon charged up a red fireball and shot it at Logan, Logan stood their and took it after waiting 3 seconds the smoke clears and Logan charges him with fists on fire)  
  
Kyloon: What the!?  
  
Logan: A Sinjo is invincible!!! Rapid Fire!!!!  
  
( Logan rapidly punches Kyloon with blazing fist 18 times, and on each hit the wall starts   
shaking until..)  
  
Logan: Thunderbolt Attack!!!  
  
( Logan shot a huge thunderbolt from his hand at him causing a big explosion that disintegrated him)  
  
Logan: Ha, haa that's gonna be one of my favorite attack.  
  
( The main room)  
  
Kylard: Well now attack me. ( Stephen starts punching, after 4 blocks Kylard punches Stephen dodges and gut punches, Kylard dodges and roundhouse, Stephen ducks and grabs his leg and swung over it landing an air roundhouse, Kylard recovers and attacks Stephen with 5 punches, an uppercut, elbow and when he was about to backfist Stephen, he caught it, Stephen then kicks him in the chest , then the face, overhead kick with the left and back around, and a roundhouse with the right, knocking Kylard back and then to the ground. Kylard gets up)  
  
Kylard: Time to get serious. ( Drawing a trident)  
  
Stephen: When weapons are drawn theirs no way you can defeat me. ( Pulls out the   
Crescent Dragon which is flowing with power)  
  
Kylard: Haaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!  
  
( Swinging at Stephen, Stephen is blocking, and then)  
  
Kylard: Got you. Gravity Ball!!  
  
( Stephen is hit with the ball)  
  
Kylard: Ha, ha, ha that was easy, now all I have to do is wait for your lungs to collapse.  
  
Stephen: Errr!! Dragon Force!!!!  
  
( Stephen aura flares on)  
  
Stephen: What's the matter?  
  
Kylard: You bastard die!!!  
  
( Kylard just start shooting beams galore at Stephen, after the smoke clears, Kylard jumps back and sees Stephen)  
  
Kylard: Impossible. Anyway she dies!!!  
  
( He shoots a beam at the platform she was on and it broke, she fell)  
  
Stephen: NINA!!! YOU OKAY!!!  
  
Nina: Hurry Stephen, I can't get free!( Sounds of drowning)  
  
Stephen: Damn it you bastard!!!!  
  
( Aura flares on as he charges him)  
  
Kylard: Ion Charge!!!  
  
( Kylard shot a blast that engulfed Stephen, but Stephen was running threw it)  
  
Stephen: Dragon Smasher!!!!!!!  
  
Kylard: What the hell!? Ugh!  
  
( Stephen sword flares blue as Stephen slashes High, high, low, high, high, med, med,   
med, med, leaping upward slash and down, stab, stab, high, high, low, elbow charge and a final swing, horizontal swing which caused a shock wave, disintegrating him)  
Stephen then puts his sword up and jumps in the pool to rescue Nina, he couldn't pull her up with the cement so he blasted it with a dragonblast, and then brought her up to the surface)  
  
Stephen: ( Lays her on her back) Nina speak to me. ( Stephen begins CPR after 3 tries the others come in, after 2 more she spits up the water)  
  
Stephen: Whew, thank god. ( Turns her on her stomach)  
  
Nina: (Coughing) Ste, Stephen you saved me again. Thank you. ( She sits up and gives Stephen a long kiss after 8 seconds)  
  
Logan: Ahem.  
  
Sofia: Hellooo some people want to get out of here.  
  
Nina: Oh right. ( Stephen picks her up and they fly off)  
  
( Into the moon)  
  
( During Flight)  
  
Stephen: I see everyone faired well for this to be our first real battle.  
  
Sofia: Yeah.  
  
Logan: Yeah we weren't too bad.  
  
Stephen: We'll like it or not we're apart of this war called Magnus Bellum.  
  
The beginning  
  
FATAL DRAGON SB  
THE SAGA BEGINS  
  
NEXT  
FATAL DRAGON SB  
POWERS AWAKENING  



End file.
